The present disclosure is directed generally to solid cleaners and the use of such on heated food preparation surfaces, and more particularly to heated griddle and oven surfaces.
Griddles or ovens are heated cooking flat or “clam shell” surfaces made of stainless steel, nickel plated, polished steel, or cast iron, for example. Griddles or ovens are heated either by electricity or gas to elevated temperatures such as, for example 275 degrees Celsius. Food prepared on or adjacent to these heated surfaces leave reside or “soil” on these heated surfaces. Thus, these surfaces must be cleaned periodically such as, for example, at least once per day.
Conventional cleaning systems fall into three categories. One technology uses abrasive cleaners. These systems require multiple washing and rinsing steps to remove residue from the food preparation surface. Another technology involves shocking a heated food preparation surface with cold water to cause contraction of the food preparation surface and release of baked-on food soils. This method is considered too detrimental to the food preparation equipment and can reduce the life of the food preparation equipment. Another technology uses liquid cleaning solutions that are applied to the heated food preparation surface and mechanically scrubbed. Liquid cleaning solutions are often difficult to apply evenly and consistently and portion control of the liquid cleaning solutions can be challenging.